Misunderstood
by LadyLoveless
Summary: Strange, Scary. Thats how people described her. Shadow mourning she was called. It fit her perfectly. Thats how people think of Zeta. Did she really murder someone? No one knows, she never talks. Editing in near future
1. A little about the story

Hey all!! I'm back and I've fallen deeply in love with holes fanfics!! Ok this story is'nt going to be like all my other fics where it's all wrong one minute then fixed the next, ooooh no!! Zeta's life is a living hell and I'm going to stick to make her charactor that way through most of the fic!! Thou shant change thy personality beforeth the story beginith! Lol. I was feeling unusually depressed today at school and then I realoized that, I hate my life! For no reason either! Lol. Yesterday I was pretty happy, then  
BAM, I hate my life. And all in all it's not even that bad! I'm such an idiot sometimes!! 0_o ........ Anyways!!! This is my first 'Holes' fic so I'll try to spell the names right, but there isn't that great of a chance.. lol. Welll......ZIG-ZAG!! Do the disclaimer!! Ziggy- Aud doesn't own Holes, so you can't sue her for totally minceing up the words in every story she writes.....*in distance* "I'm gonna kill you!!!" *Ziggy in a whisper* "She wouldn't really, she's absolutely in love with me....... "Die you pariniod  
hottie!!" *Author tackles Ziggy and they start to wrestle* *Panting* Ok people, this is just a default chapter k? it's just a little taste of what  
is to come! If you reveiw that is.  
  
Chapter one; Misdeeds  
  
Strange. Stupid.Different. Scary. Thats how people described her. Shadow mourning she was called. Mourn for short. It fit her perfectly. This girl didn't look like a girl at first. In fact everyone had thought she was a guy. She wore a pair of men's baggy tan khakis, a white beanie, and a white hoodie with the phrase, 'Don't underestimate me' on the front of it and on the back it said, 'I don't like people, get over it!' They were handwritten in dark red ink. She did say something back then. No more then three words. Words that no one wanted to hear. A new boy came up and asked 'him', "I've never seen ink like that before, what kind is it?" His answer was not what he expected. "Blood." no one at the camp said anything to 'him' after that. The last time she ever said a word was one day at a tent councling session. This was the day they all found out she was a girl. "Now Cordare', why are  
you here?" Mr. Pendanski asked. She looked at him and looked around herself,at the group. "Come on Ma, you know he ain't gonna talk." one of  
the boys said. They called him shake. "M..m.." 'He stuttered shakily. Everyone was stunned. "Now boys you know there ain't nothing going on in  
that head of his, he's just mimicking the sounds...." "MURDER!!" she screeched. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide. "He's a she?" "What's your  
real name?" Mr pendanski asked. She pulled off the beanie and her semi  
long hair tumbled over her shoulders. "Conzeta." She walked out of the  
tent in a drunken like swagger, muttering to herself.  
  
Three years later  
  
No one knows when she got there, only who she was. She was just...there. She didn't where the orange jumpsuit, only gray. A corse grey dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was a deep chocolatey brown with orangey red tips. It was long and fell limply to her shoulder blades, as if there was no more life to it. Her eyes were a dull, light purple. Her face was heart shaped and her figure was perfect. She looked like an angel that had lost all hope, all love, all life. She never spoke, even Zero would talk, even if it was pretty much only to Stanley. It was rumured that she was there  
even before X-Ray. It was true. 


	2. Discovery

Chaptor 2; discovery  
  
"Alright boys, guess what day it is!" Mr. Pendancki called. They all  
groaned. All the boys were in the tent talking to 'Caveman', Stanley's newly aqquired nickname. Stanly still hadn't met Conzeta, she either was  
still digging, or wondering around aimlessly again. "Come on mom, we're  
tired." Magnet groaned. "Come now boys, nows the chance to get to know  
Stanley better! Why..." Mr. P. had gone into another long speach about sensitivity and feelings, and the other mumbo jumbo he usually talks about. "...besides you should all be thankful..." "Hey there dipshit, have a nice  
stroll?" X-Ray cracked as Conzeta walked up behind Mr. P. "Hello there  
Mourn, glad you can join us. We're just about to start our councling session for the week....." Mr. P and the boys looked her up and down. She wasn't wearing her dress. She was wearing a black tank top with the phrase  
'I live in my own world, but thats ok, they like me here." in thin, spidery, red text. She also had on a pair of baggy black pants with many pockets and chains hanging from it. Her brown hair hung limply to her back,  
the orange had long faded out. She had on blackeyeliner and dark grey eyeshadow, also she had on black lipstick. She also had on a pair of black netting gloves that had the fingers cut off. She glared at X-Ray and sat on  
her cot, studying Stanley with her dull blackish brown eyes. Stanley shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, she was starting to freak him out. As if sensing his discomfort she stopped studying him and fetched her bag out from under her bed and grabbed a pencil, eraser and sketchpad. "Well, guess it's been 6 monthes already!" Mr. P exclaimed. "You see Stanley, Conzeta here has the habit of changing her style every 6 months." Stanley nodded. "But you see Stanley... "Yo mom, it's Caveman!" Conzeta snortred and X-Ray glared. "Y..Y.." "Mom!! She's gonna say something!" "No she ain't, like I  
said before she's just copying the sounds we make. We all know there's still nothing going on in that pretty little head of hers..." Conzeta had had enough. She sprang from her cot and tackled Mr. P. She began clawing at  
him before deciding on strangling him. Squid and Zig- Zag sprung into  
action and pulled a struggling Conzeta of a now tattered, bloddy and bruised Mr.Pendanski. "K..KISAMA!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!! INU OF AKU!!" Everyone stared at her like she was an alien. Stanley looked downright shocked as he watched Mr. Pendanski coughing and wheezing on the ground. Conzeta shoved  
Zig-Zag and Squid of and sat down on her cot and picked up her fallen  
sketchbook and pencil and began drawing ferioucly. The boys helped  
Mr.Pendanski up. Mr.P spitout a mouthful of blood. "She can't even talk  
right, listen to her!" Words such as "Aho" and "Baka kisama" could be heared comeing from her direction. He through another furious glare over at Conzeta and walked out of the tent, calling out, "Be in the mess hall in 15  
minutes for counciling." "Wow, wonder why she attacked him..." Armpit  
wondered alound. "Well, wouldn't you if someone repeatedly called you  
stupid?" Caveman said shrugging. "She probably isn't stupid." "No shit  
sherlock, you figure that out by yourself or did your mother help you?"  
Squid glared a him. "Whats your deal Squid?" Magnet asked him. "Nothing wrongs! I'll meet you all in the mess hall." He stomped out of the tent.  
"Come on Mourn, we'd better go." X-Ray said in somewhat of a daze. He  
couldn't beleive it, no one could beleive it, Conzeta had acually said something! Even if they couldn't understand a word she said, at least she  
had showed signs of life! Stanly didn't understand what everyone was so  
shocked about. Conzeta stood up slowley, takeing her art untensils with  
her, brushed past the group and out the tent flap.  
  
In the mess hall.  
  
"So Jo'se, tell us all why your here." "Yo, It's Magnet." he replied. "I stole a puppy." everyone gave him a weird look. "What? They were keeping him in a really small cage! He looked so sad and helpless, so I picked the lock on his cage. Would've made it out of there too, if my pocket hadn't started barking!" he grinned and everyone laughed. "What about you Stanley,  
why are you here?" Mr.P asked. "Because of my No-good-dirty-rotten-pig-  
stealing-great great grandfather." he chortled (((Isn't that a weird  
word???? Chortled.....0_o))  
Everyone laughed at him too. "What about you Mourn? Why don't you share with us since your so smart." Mr. P glared. She was silent. "Come on now,  
you seemed so talkative earlier.." he smirked. "See boys, there really ain't nothing going on in her head." he smiled smugly. Everyone but Stanley  
and Zero laughed. "Screw you!!" she screamed. Everyone stopped. A small  
sniffling sound was heard. "Please Conzeta," Mr.P sneered, "cryings not  
going to do you any good, your a little murderer, you killed your whole family, even your best friend, there's no way we're going to feel sorry for  
you. In fact I highly doubt you feel sorry for them, seeing as how you murdered them so horibly. Stabbing them, scratching them, you sliced your mother's head of for god's sake! And you never gave them a chance. I hope  
you rot in hell for what you did, people like you shouldn't be aloud to  
breath...." Conzeta glared."You know nothing of hell." she sat down and started to sketch. Everyone was stunned by what Mr. P had said. Their minds reeling with the new information about Conzeta. "Now Theodore, why don't  
you go next...." the meeting continued for another 45 minutes till mom finally said it was time for bed. ((FYI, I'm tired of wrighting Mr.P so I'm  
just gonna call him mom from now on. ^_^)) During the rest of the discussion Conzeta had been working in her sketchbook. No one new what it was, until they were in the tent. Mom stood by the door watching everyone leave the mess hall and as Conzeta was walking out the door she 'bumped'  
into his shoulder forcefully. Mom snorted and followed her out. When everyone was back in the tent mom told them to get ready for bed and that he'd be back in 5 minutes. As he turned around Conzeta smiled inwardly at  
how brillent she was. When mom had finaly turned all the way around his  
back was bathed with the light comeing from the tent. The boys took one look and started to snort and chuckle until they had all broken into a full  
out riot. On Mr.Pendanski's back was a......  
  
AN;  
  
*Hehehehe! A cliffie I have done! I'm really sorry the chaps so short you guys! I'm haveing a bit of writers block on this one. Don't worry, it usually doesn't last long. I'll have the 3rd chap up as soon as I can! I swear!* 


	3. The murder

Chp.3;The murder  
  
On Mr.Pendanski's back was a chibbie picture of himself with a wig and a dress on, being chased by funny shibbies of Mr. Sir and The Warden, Mr. Sir had his pistol out and was firing at chibbie Pendanski, while the chibbie Warden was leading on army of rattle-snakes and yellow spotted lizards, she was pointing at Mom with one hand, and her other hand was down by her side clutching a bottle of black nailpolish, which, everyone concluded was her special rattle-snake venom polish. Mom decided to ignore the fact that the boys were laughing, concluding that 'Theodore' had farted again. ((You'd think that instead of laughing, they'd all have passed out. Dumb person...)) Mom left rather quickly after that thought.  
  
*In D-tent*  
  
"God damn, I don't think I've laughed that hard since before Zero came!" X- Ray wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Aright, who drew it?" everyone stopped laughing and looked around the tent. No one raised their hand. There was silence for a while untill, "I did it. Damn bastard deserved some form of punishment." everyone looked at Conzeta, aka Mourn. "It speaks!" Zig- Zag cried and pretended to faint. Mourn laughed a little, something nobody ever thought was possible. Everyone was still shocked. "Oh snap out of it you morons!" she glared at everyone. That got them out of their trance. "Who are you calling a moron!?" Armpit yelled, raising his fist. "Ahh, pit! Put 'em down man!" "Come on! Have mercy on us!" everyone turned away holding their noses. Mourn looked disgusted. She leaned over the side of her cot amd rumaged through her bag. She then stood up and walked up to Armpit. He glared at her and vice versa. "Haaii ya!!!!!!" She jumped back and sprayed him with something out of a black-purple bottle. Armpit screamed and raised his srms to protect his face. Mourn stopped spraying and calmly walked over to her cot and sat down. "W..what did you do to me!?" Armpit cried. "I sprayed you with poisen." "P..Poisen?" "Yes, it's my favorite, not to mention strongest, perfume." "PERFUME!!!" "Yes, perfume, and I think it took away most of that foul oder emnateing from your body." Everyone stared at her blankly. She sighed. "His B.O." "Ohhhhh" everyone nodded, but still stared at her. "Since when did you decide to talk Mourn?" "Since that moron called Mom decided to tell you what I did. I will not have him telling you withought me telling you what truly happened. That is, if you wish to know." "Of course Mourn, we'd love to here what 'truly' happened." Mom hissed, his voice filled with a mocking sarcasm and dripping with evident hatered, the picture clutched in his hand. "I see you found my artwork Sagira, good. I beleive you were also coming to see about the screaming? Do not worry young, leiko one, I twas only takeing care of Theodore's myrrh, which was becoming quite a nusence." Mom glared, looking slightly confused. "Now whose the dumb one, eh 'Okasan' ?" "Why you!" "Come come, fighting will get you no where, you shall only loose again." "Shut up you little murderer." "Technically it would be murderess, seeing as how I am a girl, but then again, framed is such a better word." "Pah, there is absoltely no evidence that you were framed, only that you were the murderer. The bloody knife in your hand, your whole family dead, your mothers head on the mantle..." "Whoa.....You cut of your mothers head? I told you she was insane! But does anyone listen to Zig-Zag, nooooo! It's always, 'I read his file, it says he suffers from accute paranoia' or 'don't listen, he's paranoide,' well whose parinode now, eh!!?" Zig-Zag panted. Squid was on him in a heart beat. "It's because you are paranoide. It's because you aren't right, and will never be right! There are no cameras, there are no microphones, the F.B.I is not watching you, and CONZETA DID NOT MURDER HER FAMILY!" Squid was furious. His tooth pick had long since broken in half. "Whoa! Squid man, chill, chill Okay? We don't beleive she murdered her family, now just calm down!" Stanley pried Squid off of Ziggy. Squid nodded at Stanley, then turned and glared at Zig-Zag, who glared back. "You...beleive me?" "I..I.." Squid looked away. "I watched it happen." "You saw what happened! Really!" Conzeta's eyes shone with hope. "That means I have a witness!" "Hmph. That's not possible. Alan lived in Tennesee, while you lived in California. It's impossible." "No it isn't. We moved about a week later." "Really, so what happened Alan? Tells us." "No. It's Mourn's tale, not mine. She tells it." "Hmph, fine. Enlighten us Mourn." Mr. P smirked. "Fine. It all happened after I was coming home from school with my best friend Sarah..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
12 year olds Conzeta and Sarah, her best friend, laughed at a joke Sarah had told. "That was a good one Sis!" Conzeta said and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Of course it was! I'm the one who told it!" Conzeta laughed at her friends attitude. "Hey! Did you hear about what happened to the fly on the toilet seat?" "No, what about it?" "He got pissed off!" Conzeta and Sarah cracked up again. "Ooo boy, I love that one!" "Me too! That was great!" "Why thank you Sarah!" "Your quite welcome sis. Hey Zeta?" "Yeah?" "Can I come over? We can do our homework together and finish up our science project. I have the clay and stuff for the volcano in my bag. Al we need is the spagettie sauce and weiner people." "Awesome! Come on over, my mom won't mind and dad's not supposed to be home till around...five, I think." "Perfect! No interuptions! We'll just tie your brother to a chair in his room and gag him so he won't bother us! It worked pretty well last time." "Haha! It sure did! He still isn't talking to me!" both girls laughed and headed up Conzeta's front porch. Suddenly the girls heard a scream and something hit the floor with a loud thud. Conzeta turned pale and the girls ran over to the window and looked in. Conzeta screamed. Her seven year old brother, Mickie, was hanging upside down over the couch, blood dripping from his mouth, chest, and back. Her older sister, 15 year old Keahi, was jammed into their tiny, unused fireplace, her eyes were gone and her body was cut open from her chest to her thigh. Conzeta's mother, her beautiful,loveing, curagius mother, was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She had been stabbed countless times in the heart, her back, her legs and her stomech. Her head was gone. Cloudy brown eyes stared sightlessly at them through the window, her mouth open wide in terror. Who could have done this? Who was cruel enough to have murded them all so horribly? The answer. Her father towered over her mother grinning horribly. He was covered with his family's blood, all except one. Conzeta's. Conzeta covered her mouth in horror at what she had done. Oh why had she screamed! Her father turned his head sharply and stared at Conzeta and Sarah. His grin grew. He shot out of the living and out the front door. He grabbed Conzeta ans Sarah by their necks and dragged them inside. He through Conzeta on the floor and lifted Sarah up in the air. He was going to kill her! Conzeta stared at her father in horror. The malice in his dark brown eyes, the blood all over his body, the cold, evil grin, what had happened to him? He was not the father Conzeta knew. No, he was a crazed man, driven by an unknown hatered that had been buried in his heart. A hatered of himself. He cackled and brought the knife closer to Sarah's throat. "NO! SARAH! PLEASE! DADDY DON'T KILL HER!" Conzeta sobbed and pleaded for her friends life. "Zeta, always remember me. Please don't forget me. Il ove you so much, your like my sister. Run for it, don't look back, just RUN!" Sarah screamed as the knife tore through the flesh of her neck. Blood sprayed out of her neck and covered Conzeta. Conzeta screamed again as her friend's lifeless body was dropped carelessly to the red tainted carpet. Her father began advancing on her. "Why daddy!" she sobbed, "Why did you kill them?! Your family? My only friend!? Why daddy? What drove you to murder everyone?" she sobbed harder and started backing up. "Why? Because I can. The power I feel is consuming! Knowing that I am strong enough to have killed them all so easily. Come Conzeta, come join your family and your friend. Join then in a peaceful slumber for all eternity. You can not run from your destiny. Join them Conzeta, Join them!" her began to advance on her again. A 13 year old Alan watched the man go after his youngest daughter. He glanced around the room with wide eyes. So much blood.... never had he seen so much of the horrible crimson liquid splattered on a wall. He shook his head and watched the sobbing girl and her father. Never had he felt so completly useless in his life! He had to call the cops! 'Call them! Call them!' his mind screamed, but his legs refused to work. He watched as Conzeta's father kept advancing on her. Suddnly he lunged at her, she screamed and jumped out of the way and he crashed into the wall behind her. Conzeta screamed again and ran into the kitchen. Alan thought to himself, 'Why didn't she run out the front door?' Conzeta herself was thinking the same thing. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, her body wasn't obeying her mind anylonger. She ran to the counter and grabbed the butcher knife from the chopping station, where her mother had apperently been starting dinner. She ran back into the living room and ran at her father, who was still lying on the floor, struggling to pick himself up. "I hate you. I always have. I knew I couldn't trust you, you monster! You killed them, now I will kill you." her voice was calm and impassive, Alan marveled. She raised the knife and thrust it deep into the back of his heart. He yelled and went limp. She stared at him, not quite knowing what she had just done. Alan was shocked. She had just killed her father. The sweet, innocent, playful young girl next door had killed her father. 'I know it was on self defense, and after what she's just seen makes this feat look as a trivial matter, but...' he knew she had to do it, he knew that it was neccicary for her survival but it was so.....horrible to see. The sweetest girl he'd ever seen had to have her hands tainted with her family's blood, her best friend's blood. They both had to live knowing that they could do nothing and had to watch this slideshow over and over again in their dreams. They both had to live with the knoledge of a murder at a young age. Was it possible that even though they knew what happened, they could live normaly ever again? Or would they have to leave their old lives behind and start aknew?  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
AN; Oh my god! I hated wrighting this chap! I mean eww! I wrote about her sister cramned into a fireplace with her eyes carved out of their sockets! Ok, no more Stephen King books for me thanks! *Rose Madder..*shivers* so did not enjoy that book.... OK!! Anyways the next chap is going to be a song chaptor. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I'd advise you to. Well ciao everyone! I'm getting off so my step dad can invade my privacy and read my story even after I told him no. Bye. 


	4. Over time

Chp. 4; Over the time  
  
Conzeta finished her story and ran out of the tent, her body wracking with sobs.  
  
~Whenever my feelings were hurt, I couldn't see anything because I held a lie in my heart.~  
  
*FLASHBACK TO HER FIRST DAY AT CAMP*  
  
"Hey there hottie, what are you in for? Breaking another girls nail?" a group of boys hooted with laughter. Conzeta stared straight ahead, replaying the murder in her mind, oblivious to where she was at, or even that she had gotten of the bus. Her heart felt like a heavy brick incased in ice. She hadn't done anything, it wasn't her fault Sarah and her family were dead! 'I'll bury it, I'll never think of their death again. I refuse to relive that horrible moment of my life over again!' so she did. She buried her memories of her best friend and her entire family.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
~Time moved faster then I could react...so I pulled myself away from everything.~ ~But now...I can't stop anything at all!~  
  
"My life isn't worth the living for! It was gone the moment I killed my father. Time is moving so fast, my four years here are nothing but a giant blur.' Conzeta thought as she stopped and sat down behind the messhall. looking at the stars  
  
~Accepting everything, I rise up. I'll fly over all of time...~  
  
Conzeta thought of the first time she had come. She pressed the rewind botton in her head and watched the last four years play by in her head. The laughter and ridicule she had endured from her fellow campers was horrendus. She cringed as she remembered when Zig Zag had hit her with a shovel.  
  
~..While holding on to your presence...the light encompassing this world.~  
  
'Sarah.' she thought. 'I banished your memory into the back of my mind and the bottom of my heart, all because I was too afraid to face your murder once again. I am a horrible person. I'm so sorry Sarah! I didn't do anything to help you! ' "I didn't even try! I just cried like now! Why am I so weak as to not have helped you!?" Conzeta choked out.  
  
~ A never ending sky...Your never changing eyes...I wanted to love these things.~ ~No matter the distance or if we are seperated...We are always conected.~  
  
'Sarah I love you, and I will forever miss you and my family, as I have for the past four years. But I promise to you, I won't hide from it anymore, I will face this, whether I'm alone or not, I will. I will never try to forget you or my family ever again!' Conzeta stood up amd wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Sarah, Mama, Mickie, Keahi. From now on I will be strong, I will get stronger! Emotionly and physicly, I will take care of myself, since there is no one left to care for me." "But I care Zeta, I always have, and I always will.." Conzeta turned around and smiled for the first time in four years. "I care for you too Alan, I always have. I'm sorry I tried to ignore you." "Don't worry anymore, I wont let anything happen to you ever again. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He rested his chin on her head as she buried hers into his chest and cried herself out. "I promise." he repeated.  
  
~Want you here tonight!~ 


End file.
